Vorágine de sentimientos vacíos
by Tenshibara
Summary: Hyakkimaru era una cáscara vacía, un caparazón podrido carcomido por el egoísmo y la codicia ajena. Era el chivo expiatorio de una tierra maldita. Era todo aquello que los demás, gente que desconocía, habían hecho de él. Y empezaba a convertirse en una vorágine de insondable oscuridad; sin embargo, Dororo sabía que era más que eso.


**Disclaimer: **Dororo le pertenece a Osamu Tezuka y al estudio MAPPA.

* * *

**Vorágine de sentimientos vacíos**

Le habían arrebatado todo lo que tenía, y también lo que no, tan solo restaba un alma vehemente, viva con una chispa tenaz y tozuda que lo empuja a superar sus límites —aunque era un hecho que no los poseía—, y un cuerpo roto, renuente a cumplir sus funciones adecuadamente mientras se balanceaba en la fina línea que separaba la discapacidad de la obtención de unas metas que aún no se había propuesto. Sin embargo, él, quién no tenía nada, descubrió con increíble asombro que albergaba una miríada de sentimientos apasionantes que desbordaban su frágil cuerpo, que lo empujaban a seguir adelante.

Sus emociones descontroladas jugaban con él, con su mente y su corazón, orquestando pensamientos osados, en ocasiones egoístas.

Comenzaba a sumergirse en la oscuridad, a ser devorado por las garras de aquellos quienes le habían quitado todo cuanto poseía, y empezaba a disfrutar del poder en sus manos con sus partes protésicas.

Él empezaba a ser una vorágine negruzca, a perderse en el infinito de posibilidades que el mundo le había enseñado que tenía. Y se sentía frustrado, furioso, y la rabia se agolpaba en su cabeza y nublaba los colores de las almas ajenas; aunque, sobre todo, le fastidiaba el escozor en su pecho, una piquiña que ni siquiera cuando se la rascaba cedía. Y necesitaba saber qué era esa sensación incómoda, nauseabunda y perturbadora.

—¿Alguna vez te has sentido vacío?

El cielo se extendía, infinito, sobre sus mundanos cuerpos. Los astros irradiaban diversos tonos de luminosidad y creaban ríos brillantes y titilantes, tiñendo la obscura bóveda de tonos púrpura entremezclados con el azul de las profundidades del océano. Una imagen arrebatadora que deseaba enseñarle.

—¿Me estás escuchando?

Hyakkimaru ladeó el rostro, sus ojos siendo tan impenetrables y taciturnos como siempre, su pecho apenas moviéndose como indicador de que estaba vivo... Y que no hablaba con un muñeco, porque eso sería aterrador.

—¡Responde! A veces debo parecer un loco...

—Vacío...

—Ay, es complicado, ¿no? Ni siquiera sé por qué lo pregunté. No me prestes atención.

Se quedaron en silencio de nuevo, ese silencio que se perpetuaba entre ambos sin incomodarles, simplemente porque estaban acostumbrados a este y hallaban consuelo en la compañía del otro. Tenían la certeza de que no estaban solos en el mundo, en una tierra abandonada por las epidemias y la guerra.

—¿Tú te has sentido vacío? —La voz de Hyakkimaru, como siempre, era inflexible, suave y teñida de monotonía.

—... Supongo que sí. Después de que mamá murió —susurró, sin siquiera saber por qué había sacado a relucir un tema tan parco y lúgubre.

—¿Y cómo se siente?

—Pues... No sé, ¿como si una parte de ti ya no estuviera? Como un agujero arrancándote las entrañas… Es como si, de repente, el mundo dejara de brillar y perdieras el propósito de tu existencia.

Dororo se quedó callada, meditando sus palabras unos segundos mientras pataleaba en el aire. Dejó caer las cuatro extremidades y miró nuevamente al vasto cielo desplegándose ante sus nimias existencias.

—Sentirte vacío te arranca la esperanza y todo aquello que creías correcto. Es horrible, Aniki.

Ladeó el rostro y vio la expresión impertérrita de Hyakkimaru. Se preguntó si llegaría el día en que viera los astros destellando en sus orbes, reflejando la belleza del universo.

—Entiendo. —El mayor le dio la espalda, pensativo.

Si bien las palabras se le dificultaban, en su mente se formaban figuras e ideas que anegaban su capacidad de almacenamiento, desbordando sus pensamientos mientras intentaba retenerlas.

Él era una cáscara vacía, un caparazón podrido carcomido por el egoísmo y la codicia ajena. Era el chivo expiatorio de una tierra maldita. Hyakkimaru era todo aquello que los demás, gente que desconocía, habían hecho de él.

Un lisiado, un alma errante, un asesino, un sacrificio para los demonios, un mismísimo demonio… Aunque también era un compañero, un hijo, un amigo y un hermano.

En las palabras de Dororo, esa desesperación que sentía, aquella sensación sin nombre que no lo dejaba dormir en ocasiones, era estar vacío. Sin embargo, su fuero interno le advirtió que ese 'vacío' abarcaba más que aspectos físicos de su mutilado ser, era algo que trascendía el entendimiento ajeno y era consecuencia de ser como era.

Y a él le gustaba llenarlo con la venganza que bullía en su alma, lo que lo impulsaba a cometer actos atroces a ojos de los demás. Sin embargo, él no lo comprendía, ¿cómo querían que entendiera que debía vivir roto cuando había una ínfima posibilidad de recuperar aquello que, por leyes de la naturaleza, le pertenecía?

Solo quería proteger todo lo que le importaba y podía tildar de suyo. Quería su cuerpo y quería preservar la risa estruendosa de Dororo que teñía de colores, que jamás había visto, todo su mundo.

—Lo siento si dije algo raro. —Dororo acomodó la frente contra su espalda más ancha y, sin embargo, también frágil.

Hyakkimaru se removió y cambió de lado. Tan raudo como solo él podía serlo, tomó sus tersas e infantiles mejillas y frotó su frente de aquella forma en la que demostraba cariño, dominado por sus instintos más prístinos.

—¡Ya te dije que no hicieras eso! —Dororo sintió las mejillas entumecidas por el arrebol que no tardó en viajar a su rostro, golpeó su pecho y pataleó un poco, pero, con un bufido, aceptó el tierno gesto.

Hyakkimaru curvó los labios y envolvió su pequeño cuerpo entre sus brazos. Dororo escuchó su corazón tamborileando contra sus costillas y dejó caer los párpados, permitiéndose refugiar en una calidez distinta a la de su madre o su padre; después de todo, Aniki era Aniki y todo él era un enigma en su máxima expresión.

Con el arrullo de su corazón, su temor se extinguió.

Aniki estaba vivo, poseía un corazón que amaba y sufría tanto como el de ella.

Aniki no era un demonio, era más humano que muchas de las personas que ella había conocido.

Y quería que él se percatara de ese hecho.

**¡Muchas gracias por leer!**


End file.
